Rain
by TwilightJupiter
Summary: Vegeta is an Alcoholic and there is only one person who can help him with his addiction. But that person is also the reason for his addiction. GxV. Read and Review!


**The sound of rain falling upon the various flora and fauna of the garden woke me. I could hear a faint and distant roar of thunder, a beautiful echo of nature's awesome power. The smell of the rain was wonderful and it woke my senses to the glorious rhythm of a rainy morning while a chilly wind blew through the window, which I leave open most nights. A roaring pain in my head rudely brought me back to reality…**

**It was a hangover, and I remember why I drank myself to a stupor and boy does it hurt. It was Him again. That stumbling dolt of a brainless idiot.Shit! The pain is a little unbearable. Its all His fault, its all that freaks fault!**

I was on a drinking binge, again. But then again, when am I not? I saw that third-class nobody earlier that day, being his usual, normal, overly cheerful self and it was torture to the eyes and not to mention how it irked the core of my very soul! He invited me to spar with him, but I refused, replying that I had better things to do with my 'valuable time', as I quite clearly and rudely put it. Don't blame me... Its the only way to handle 'people' like him. He was always sickening and, well you get my point… I was relieved at his departure somewhat so I made my way back to my cottage and subconsciously I walked towards the bar. (It wasnt me, blame my legs!)

My toungue darted out gliding over my lips. It already anticipating the next fix of liquor. I quickly opened the bar-cabinet, only to find that there was not a drop of alcohol anywhere. Every bottle was empty and even the slight fragrance of the cabinet was gone. That BITCH! She did it again. She took away my only way out!. Damn her! Damn that TART to HELL! Without a second thought I got my jacket mumbling nasty curses under my breath.

I closed the front door behind me and took to the sky.

The Hydrator was the 'IN' club at the time and my favorite place to go when the world gets too much and the liquor supply empty. The bane of my existence has always been the object of power. Power, respect, authority upon all was what I strived for. I was well on my way when I met my match in all respects. My power would rise and his would soar. But one thing I am grateful for is my intelligence. He has none and so I find my the one thing that will never be rivaled. Call me self-centered if you must, but I certainly don't care. I reached the outskirts of Westridge City and slowly descended. These earthlings always freak at someone who can do things they can only dream about. They label me and my kind freaks, poor things, if only they knew what lurks behind their planets atmosphere. Touchdown in an alley way is not on the list of my favorite things to do. But hey, put up or blow up the entire planet. Ha Ha Ha. 

I signal a taxi, but an overweight pig of a woman, wearing too much pink and makeup on the face to adorn all the woman in the netherworld, rushes to get there before me. She almost had a heart attack when I sped towards the taxi in an invisible flash. Satisfaction is a very nice feeling, one I try to experience as much as I can. So I got in not giving the shocked tart a second look and told the driver in one word, "Hydrator". He understood immediately and off we were. The entire ride over to the Hydrator was quiet. Except for and idiot who decided to drive into the pole closest too him. The fool tried cutting in when the light at the intersection was still red. The town is busy this time of night as everyone from Westrdige City are nocturnal. Prostitutes are also rife and dirty old men aren't too shy about picking up goods from the local 'store'. Teens who barely hit puberty are on every corner of down town, doing some form of hip new drug. (Thank god my children know of better). We enter the more up market side of town and here is where you find your hotels of five star status. Theatres and the like. And there it is, the club I frequent most often when things get too much. It's blue neon sign welcomes you into its foreboding arms.

The taxi come to a halt, but I sat for a while, looking out the window at the long line which has formed. Luckily I have no problem with waiting in the line. I paid my fare and got out of the cab. I walk a few feet and reach the start of the line when the bouncer immediately recognized me.

"_Hey Vegeta, long time no see"_

I haven't been to the Hydrator in weeks, ever since I installed my bar at home I never bothered.

"_Yeah Roy, long time no see""_

He stood aside to let me enter the club. I headed straight to the bar and called the barmen. The place was busy that night and the sorry sod had his hands full. Ever since Eric left the manager never managed to get someone of his caliber. And the new barmen he hired always, by some form of a magical jinx, never seemed to get things right. In short they cracked under the pressure. I ordered my usual, Whisky on the rocks, when this woman came up to me. Her lipstick was smeared across her face, as if she just gave some guy a blow. Her hair was a mess and she smelled like a dead cat on a hot Texas afternoon. Since I am Saijin my sense of smell is heightened. She looked at me as if she lost something.

"_Hey hunny… wanna buy me a drink?"_

Too much of some drug was drenched into her system and I did not feel sorry for her. Her words were slurry and her breath matched the smell wafting off of the clothes she wore. Why they allowed her in to the club, only God would know. Probably blew the manager. What a laugh! I could have done so much more to her than just buy her a drink. I could have ended her sorry existence. I brushed her off as best I could. My drink arrived and it was gone in an instant. The barmen refilled my glass and I told him to keep it coming.

The music on the dance floor thumped in my ears. I couldn't help but move to the music as I sat on the barstool. A glimmer caught my eye. It was my wedding ring. I should take it off as my divorce is almost final. Its as if my skin is made of steel and the ring a magnet. That bitch gave me two children and so much more. But why did she have to be the one to be unfaithful. I thought I would be the first one to do so, but guess again. She beat me to the punch. She cheated on her Vice President of Communications. Christopher Black. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill them both. Not only did they have the audacity to fuck around my back, but they did it in the bed me and she shared for four years. She gave me a son and after years of her begging me to marry her we did. She then gave me a beautiful princess. The whore. IN MY BED!

I had to calm myself when I walked through the door. Anger management does really help. I blasted a hole through the roof and took to the sky immediately. When I reached a height far enough I blasted the Capsule building to smithereens. I wasn't a planet destroying bomb, but it did the damage I wanted. It scared the shit out of them and it served them right. The following week she plants divorce papers in my lap. I just signed them without giving her one look. She was more shocked than anything else when I didn't look for a fight. That's they way the cookie crumbles.

I lost count of my drinks somewhere around 20. I stopped drinking and paid my bill. I had to go someone…

**Hmph! The pain is back, I got out of bed and pulled my favorite robe over my warm body. I remembered buying some pills on my way back from Hydrator, was it headache pills or candy, I wasn't sure. My footsteps on the wooden floor resounded in my head, making the pain even worse. I don't mind the pain, hell it even takes my mind off a certain someone. That's the reason I was drinking so much that night. Then an explosion, and man did it hurt. Damn that woman and her experiments. My dear wife, my dear, dear ex wife. What would I do without her? Everything and anything I wanted to, that's what. Poor sod you think, fuck you and what you think. I don't remember what exactly attracted me to her, but she is one of a kind. I loved her once, but that is then…**

**I exit my room and walk down the small corridor of my cottage to the kitchen and there it is, the pills. I reached out, thanking heaven for its blessings on me, only to see that it was Sinus pills. I could have screamed. Calming myself I walked over to the coffee pot trying, hoping that a cup of coffee would help. It started to brew when my son came in from the kitchen door. **

"_**Hi DAD!"**_

**His voice echoed inside my head, and the pain had a jolly good time hurting me. I tried a smile, though unsuccessful.**

**

* * *

**

**_Tell me what you guys think thus far…_**

**_All flames welcome…_**


End file.
